1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus which validates a job security function of the image formation apparatus in accordance with a user authenticated by the image formation apparatus, a processing method which is applicable to the image formation apparatus, a storage medium which stores a computer-readable program for executing the processing method, and the program itself.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in an image formation apparatus which is equipped with a nonvolatile storage device such as a hard disk (HD) or the like, the storage device is used to temporarily store print data received from a host computer and temporarily store image data obtained by rasterizing the print data in order to simultaneously receive print requests and copy operation requests from plural users.
Consequently, in a case where the print data and/or the image data still remain in the storage device even after printing ended, if the remaining data flows out due to, e.g., theft of the apparatus, hacking or the like, a problem on security occurs. For this reason, there is provided a job security function which is to process and print the print data and/or the image data without temporarily storing them in the nonvolatile storage device, and is to completely delete (or erase) the print data and/or the image data temporarily stored in the nonvolatile storage device and still remain even after the printing ended, by overwriting the stored and remaining data with zero data or random data (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2000-099291 and 9-223061).
However, in the above related background art, for example, in a case where a copy job or a print job is executed, if the job security function is entrusted to the operation of a specific individual (for example, the job security function is validated by a user operation), it is expected that setting is forgotten. This is undesirable on security.
Further, in a case where a print method which performs printing by using the job security function is the default setting of the image formation apparatus, when the job security function is achieved without temporarily storing print data and image data in the nonvolatile storage device, a problem that the image formation apparatus cannot simultaneously accept the print requests from a number of users.
Moreover, in the case where the job security function is achieved by completely deleting the print data and/or the image data temporarily stored in the nonvolatile storage device by overwriting them with the zero data or the random data after the printing ended, it is necessary to perform such data deletion in the nonvolatile storage device with respect to each job, whereby a total print time is remarkably prolonged. For this reason, a problem that print performance seriously degrades occurs.